My Secret Romance
by dagooz95
Summary: In this story the Pevensies stay in Narnia, Lucy falls in love but her brothers don't exactly approve of who she loves and she fights for the relationship, especially against her sister, but her brothers eventually sees what she sees. LUCIAN!
1. Growing Up

My Secret Romance

I'm bored.

It was another long dreary day at Cair Paravel Peter was out training with Glenstorm, Edmund was playing chess, and Susan was reading stories of when we ruled in the Golden Age but I couldn't stop staring at Caspian as he was just sitting there aimlessly.

"I'm bored," I sighed loudly "Why don't you go play with the young centaurs Lu," Peter replied walking in from a long workout "their getting better at the sword lunges and they want to show you." I was tempted to roll my eyes but the young centaurs dad was Glenstorm and he right now had a really big sword "Um, maybe later right now I'm reading… an interesting story about… 'Queen Susan's peace treaty with followers of the White Witch?' yes I'm reading about my sisters great accomplishment!" I replied snatching a random book off the shelf and reading an article out of the book.

"How about we go down to the beach Lu?" said Caspian suddenly "Um yes of course I'm sure Susan's lovely story can wait, let's go Caspian!" exclaimed Lucy running out and grabbing Caspian's hand shocking him and running out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the beach

"Why are you in such a rush Lu??" questioned Caspian so far living in Narnia has been great but lately whenever I see Caspian my heart misses a beat.

"It's just uh I… I don't know lately I've just been confused it's been 2 years I still can't believe Aslan has let us stay this long and I'm just stressed." she sighed heavily because it didn't feel right lying to him and I didn't know where that lie came from.

"It's okay Lu it's just you need to relax." replied Caspian pulling her in a tight hug to him she was like a little sister, but lately his feelings have been getting jumbled since her 15th birthday. "Okay I'll calm down but only if you do me one favor." I replied looking up at his beautiful eyes, he nodded.

"I want you to… RACE ME TO THE WATER!!" I exclaimed running out Caspian's arms but no more than a second I was back in them collapsing with him on top of me we laughed for what seemed forever when they stopped and stared into each others eyes and I leaned forward closed my eyes then suddenly the weight was lifted off of me.

I opened my eyes and saw my brothers about to behead my dear Caspian who was just sitting there on the sand scared for his life while my brothers were holding on so tight to their swords their knuckles were turning white. "STOP! PLEASE! I like him why do you not trust him? Because if you don't trust him then that means you don't trust me." I exclaimed sitting by him and hugging him and leaning into his shoulder but my brothers weren't done with me yet.

To Be Continued…


	2. Different Kind of Beauty

**I am SOOOOO sorry it's taken so long guys! I didn't think anyone would like it! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Subscribe, Favorite, Review! **

My brothers were looking down at me as though I had gone mad.

"Lucy! He's older than you!" Peter shouted turning at me but keeping his sword trained on Caspian, I frowned and turned to Edmund.

"Ed, please, I beg you." I begged, his eyes faltered lowering his sword then he shook his head and raise his sword back up.

"Lucy, go inside." Peter snapped glaring at Caspian.

"No! I am fifteen years old, I can like whomever I like no matter what you say!" I screeched standing up in front of Caspian and took out my dagger.

"Lucy, please, go up to the castle I'll speak to your brothers then I'll come speak to you." Caspian said finally standing and speaking up, Peter's sword followed him while Edmund sheathed his sword.

"Yes, Lucy, we need to speak to him first." Edmund replied putting his hand on Peter's sword and lowering it, Peter spun on him.

"What are you doing Ed?" Peter snapped, I frowned at my brothers attitude.

"He's a good man, we will discuss this like civil people and reach a decision." Edmund continued, Caspian nodded in thanks.

"It doesn't mean you're in the clear though." Peter said coldly while sheathing his sword.

"I'll be in my chambers if you need me." I said kindly bowing even though I wanted to give my brother a piece of my mind.

"Thank you, Lu." Caspian stated grasping my hand and kissing it lightly; I blushed.

"Hands off, or your hand will be gone." Peter hissed, I turned and glared at him; he staggered back in shock at my look of rage. I stalked off the beach in rage and when I finally reached the castle doors walking through the main throne room, Susan stopped me.

"Lu, what is wrong?" Susan asked, I looked at her and fumed in rage, she was perfect and she practically flaunts it with those dresses, I screamed in my head.

"Nothing." I said coldly and walked past her to my room, I ran straight to my washroom and looked at my reflection, fiddling with my hair; trying to make it perfect when Caspian came. I was sitting in my room for a good hour and a half when a knock sounded on my door, I leaped off my bed fixed my hair then walked over and opened the door. It revealed Caspian, I flashed him a smile.

"Hello, how was your talk with my brothers?" I asked stepping aside and ushering him in, he smiled and stood by my window, and then sat down in the window seat.

"Sit with me Lucy." He responded, I frowned, this doesn't sound good, I thought and took my seat next to him.

"Is it bad?" I whispered, he laughed and shook his head.

"No, but it defiantly dampened my mood that your brothers didn't trust me after all that happened between us during the war." He replied taking my hand, my face went hot.

"So, they have allowed me to see you?" I asked, he nodded.

"It took some time, first I got Edmund, I have his blessing, but Peter took some work, a lot of work; I had to mention how I saved Susan during the war to get his blessing." He sighed, I frowned at the mention of Susan's name.

"Do you still have feelings for my sister?" I asked, his eyes went wide and shook his head.

"Of course not, she was far too serious for me, but you are the perfect combination of strong, fun loving, and independent." He replied grasping my hand tighter; I smiled.

"You're perfect, I don't know how I managed to get a hold of you." I replied smiling and placing my hand in his hair running it through his black waves, and then suddenly we heard a door slam and a knock on my door; we looked at each other then I went to open it seeing a very scared looking Edmund.

"Ed, what's wrong?" I asked, he frowned and looked at Caspian.

"Well, we told Susan about your relationship and asked if she had her blessing, which isn't as important, but we just wanted her to know and well you can put together the rest." Edmund replied, Caspian frowned stepping forward.

"When Susan and I broke up she said she understood, I didn't know she still had feelings for me." Caspian answered, I looked up at him.

"It's hard not too, you're every woman's dream." I replied, he looked down at me and smiled; I blushed.

"How are we going to handle this?" Edmund asked, he looked strained and worried.

"I'll speak to her, she needs to hear this from me." I replied pushing past Edmund and walking towards my sisters room and stopped at the door when I heard sobbing.

"May I come in?" I asked through the door, suddenly it got quiet and the door clicked open seeing a furious looking Susan, I took a step back at her primal stance and the fact that her bow was on her back.

"What do you want?" Susan hissed, I frowned and stepped forward.

"You need to act like a Lady." I spat back, she glared then finally stepped back and nodded.

"Please, Lucy come in." She said wiping her eyes which had tears in them, I nodded and stepped in seeing a vase thrown across the room and her dresses thrown across her bedroom floor.

"Susan, I'm very sorry." I stated, she looked up dabbing her eyes and picked up her sky blue colored dress she wore on the day we thought we were leaving Narnia for the second time; a white underdress with a blue embroidered overdress.

"I know, but I didn't think Caspian would move on that quickly." She replied sniffling and sat on her bed, which wasn't untouched either, she ripped off the bedding and her pillows had small tears in which she looked like they were used as target practice for her arrows.

"I honestly didn't think he was over you, and nonetheless any fancy for me." I replied, Susan scoffed and walked to her washroom and dabbed more at her eyes.

"Lucy, you underestimate yourself, your beauty is captivating, you have those childish perks and your heart is what captures men." She replied, my mouth dropped open.

"Then why is it during our Golden Age, I was never courted?" I asked, she laughed again and shook her head.

"Men feared your brutal honesty, courage, and strength; and unlike you I didn't have those qualities." She answered while picking up her dresses.

"You do though!" I snapped trying to pick up my sister's dignity, when I took Caspian from her it dropped her self confidence.

"No, you couldn't be that house wife, that's what men want, but Caspian doesn't want just a house wife, he wants a comrade and friend; which I am not." She replied dropping her dress and glaring at me.

"Your are though, you are perfect!" I shouted getting irritated.

"Lu, not all men want a woman who's perfect, they want someone who has flaws, but to some men; like Caspian those aren't flaws, they're your greatest traits!" She shouted back.

"Susan, whats happened to you?" I asked frowning, she glared.

"I grew up, Lu, I no longer have that amazing imagination like you, I am in the real world." She snapped and walked into her washroom and threw pieces of the vase in the wastebasket, my hands balled into fists.

"No, you lost the man you loved and you are letting his loss consume you!" I retorted grabbing her favorite iris colored dress and throwing it at her.

"Lucy, face it, we're no longer Queens, we have to go look for husbands, they won't come to us anymore; now if you would please leave." She said coldly ushering me out, I caught the door before she closed it, she looked at me curiously.

"Susan, we are forever Queens, Once a King or Queen of Narnia always a King or Queen of Narnia." I replied and she frowned and I let go of the door letting it slam in my face.


End file.
